gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bamboleo/Hero
Bamboleo/Hero by the Gipsy Kings/Enrique Iglesias is a mash-up featured in The Spanish Teacher, the twelfth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions Boys, with Sam singing lead. During the performance, the boys are seen with Spanish-curved shoes. Kurt admits that he was "mostly in it for the boots." The song is directed to Mercedes, due to their counseling session with Emma, where they were advised not to talk to each other for a week and only talking through song to see how well their relationship will cope. Mercedes sang Don't Wanna Lose You to Sam prior to this song. Lyrics Sam: Este amor llega así de esta manera No tiene la culpa Caballo le ven sabana Porque es muy despreciado, Por eso no te perdono llorar Este amor llega así de esta manera No tiene la culpa, Amor de compra y venta Amor de el pasado Sam with New Directions Boys: Bebele, bembele, bembele Bebele, bembele, bembele Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Sam: Would you dance If I asked you to dance? Would you run And never look back? Would you cry If you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight? Sam with New Directions Boys: Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así Sam: Would you tremble If I touched your lips? Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this Now would you die For the one you loved? Hold me in your arms, tonight Sam with New Directions Boys (New Directions Boys): I can be your hero, baby (Aaah!) I can kiss away the pain (Aaah!) I would stand by you forever (Aaah!) You can take my breath away Bamboleo, bambolea Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (Sam: Hey hey hey!) Bamboleo, bambolea (Sam: Whoo) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (Sam: ¡Si señorita!) New Directions Boys (Sam): Bamboleo (Bamboleo!) bambolea (I can be your hero, baby) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (I can kiss away the pain) Bamboleo, bambolea (I will stand by you forever) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero (You can take my breath away) Bamboleo, bambolea (I can be your hero, baby) Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así (I can kiss away the pain) Bamboleo (Auuh!) And I will stand by you (You can take my breath away) You can take my breath away (I can be your hero) Gallery bamb1.png bamb2.png B:H2.png B:H4.png B:H6.png B:H3.png B:H8.png bambb.png B:H1.png 947760 1328760348115 full.jpg 312GLEE bomboleo.jpg gleeesamefdfjsd.jpg bamboleo hero.png Tumblr mb32vnmvRN1rw181ro3 r1 250.gif BAMB.gif Standbyyouforever samcedes.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mvo3apofsL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three